Metal Hero
by Captain Crossover
Summary: At the command of Zordon, Bryan Steele rides into action as the Metal Turbo Ranger.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

 **Title:** Metal Hero

 **Summary:** The Millennium Message prophesied the United Alliance of Evil. At the command of Zordon, Bryan Steele rides into action as the Metal Turbo Ranger.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Nerves of Steele**

It was a bright sunny morning in Angel Grove.

Bryan Steele was sitting back astride his motorcycle when his communicator beeped, indicating an incoming call.

"Bryan," Alpha's voice shrieked over the communicator.

Glancing around, he made sure that the coast was clear before he took the call.

"I read you, Alpha, what's up?" he soon replied.

"There's a disturbance at the construction site. You better get down there."

"You got it, Alpha. I'm on my way."

With a single kick, Bryan started up his big bike and peeled off down the avenue.

He had no idea what was going on but the call sounded serious.

Within moments, he had reached the scene of the disturbance. Once parked, he dismounted and hastily surveyed his surroundings.

All around him, people ran down the street. Kids, teenagers, adults – everyone was clamoring about like the world was about to end. He didn't need a Turbo Navigator to alert him that trouble was brewing.

Then, suddenly, a shimmering portal opened up like a spinning tunnel stretching into infinity. From its mouth emerged a sinister creature. He let out a hideous laugh to make his presence known.

Bryan turned around, and his eyes widened. "Oh, boy," he breathed to himself. As a Power Ranger, Bryan has ran into the weird, weirder and the weirdest. This almost took the cake.

The creature was red and grey, with enormous round shoulders, with an enormous horn that burned crimson. Pointy ears protruded from his skull and brimstone eyes illuminated his flaring nostrils.

The monster gazed around the area, ignoring the fleeing civilians as if they were no more relevant than insects. Suddenly, he turned his feral red eyes on Bryan.

"I am Grimhorn," he boomed with a harsh voice that carried across the distance. "Sworn warrior of Master Vile."

Bryan braced himself as he felt a chill run down his spine. "Master Vile sent you? What for?" he asked tensely.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The monster taunted him. "Surrender now or suffer the consequences."

He shook his head, defiantly. "You've picked the wrong city, the wrong person to mess with."

Grimhorn came closer, his posture was that of a hunter who has cornered its prey.

"Then your world will burn,"

The monster raised his hands and shot a stream of searing flames directly at Bryan.

FWOOOSH!

Bryan yelped and jumped out of the way, the searing flames slammed a bench, burning it up into sparkling whirls.

The monster let out hideous laugh. "Your morphin days are over Ranger," he said smugly, enjoying every bit of it. "Prepare to meet your doom."

"-GNNNGH-!" Bryan clenched his fists before readying a battle pose. "Yeah? We'll see about that, chuckles." He glowered at the monster.

It was time to change things up.

Gripping his Turbo Key in his right hand, Bryan flicked his left wrist. His brand new Turbo Morpher materialized instantaneously.

"Shift into Turbo,"

Going through the motions before slamming his Turbo Key into his morpher, radiating a bright silver.

"Silverbolt, Turbo Power," Bryan called, spreading his arms apart, giving off a glow between his hands. His outfit morphed into his Turbo Ranger uniform in a shower of light.

When the lightshow ended, Bryan Steele was the Metal Turbo Ranger.

Turbo designs emblazoned his silver uniform. Glossy white boots and gloves matched his belt. A pair of chrome headlights ornamented his polished helmet. A tinted visor shimmered in broad daylight.

Energized from his morph, he felt exhilarated!

Facing down his monster, he shot an accusing finger. "You're gonna be sorry, Grimhorn." He forewarned. "This time you're history."

The monster growled. "Enough playing around. Time to see what you're made of," Grimhorn rumbled, and charged at hero full tilt. Bryan leapt forward, slamming a foot into Grimhorn's chest and throwing him backwards into a pile of barrels.

The monster practically had steam coming out of his ears he was boiling with so much frustration. He wasn't expecting that.

"Chromites, destroy him!" Grimhorn summoned crisply and the footsoldiers sprang out of the ground at his command. Without hesitation, they pursued Bryan head on. He was ready for them.

"Think you could take me on," he confronted them as he struck a battle pose. "Think again - Hai-yah!"

He charged in with a yell, and began making his way through Chromites. He barely held his own for a moment until he found himself being smacked around. Doubled over with a grunt of pain, Bryan stumbled a little. It was time to switch tactics and break out the arsenal.

"Auto Blaster! Engage!" he shouted, blasting his. Blue beams of laser took down Chromite after Chromite, with a shower of sparks following each blast. Chromites dissipated and melted back into the ground.

Surveying his handiwork Bryan nodded in approval. "Yeah. That's more like it." He said, twirling his Auto Blaster and holstering it.

Nearby, Grimhorn fumed at the ears. His eyes a raging flame. "A pity I must destroy you," he thundered and unleashed a searing stream of orange flames.

FWOOOSH!

Bryan barely dove out of the way in time.

The monster shot out another hand, unleashing another blazing fireball.

Precisely timed, Bryan somersaulted over Grimhorn's head and landed, arms outstretched.

When Grimhorn spun around, the Metal Ranger punched him rapidly in the stomach, throwing him back in a chorus of sparks.

The monster let out a howl of pain as he slid down the asphalt.

Bryan shot out a hand.

"Turbo Laser Saber! Engage!" he called forth. Instantaneously, his weapon appeared in the palm of his hand. Gripping the saber, it hummed and sizzled as he slashed the air expertly.

"Quit while you still can," Bryan warned, tensed and ready.

The monster gave out an angry snort. "Don't make me laugh," he growled like an angry bear, advancing on him. "Take your best shot!"

"You leave me no choice," Bryan countered, striking Grimhorn hard. The monster fell and then rolled up, swaying on his feet. His rough hide now seared and smoking.

The creature stared in bewilderment. "This can't be . . . happening. . ." he whimpered.

Through a tinted visor, Bryan eyed the monster. "Like you said, Grimhorn. Playtime's over."

Bryan's body tensed. Rays of light swirled around him as he powered his Saber. Holding steady, ready to strike.

"Sayonara! SEI-EUUAAAGHH!" he shouted, letting the power take force. There was a small explosion as the weapon slashed vertically down Grimhorn's body. "-IIEEEAAHHH-!" the monster bellowed as he went down. . .

BA-KOOM!

. . . And exploded into a fiery tornado.

Spun around, the Metal Ranger struck a winning pose against the searing explosion.

Please review.

NEXT CHAPTER: VILE CRISIS


End file.
